


缘，妙不可言 冰宇ABO

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: A!季肖冰xB!高瀚宇, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	缘，妙不可言 冰宇ABO

高瀚宇有个女儿。

亲生的那种。

一般来说，身为一个偶像，结婚生子这种事对于粉丝们来说，应该是个无异于世界末日般的消息。没有脱粉回踩已经是最大的仁慈，更不要说毫无芥蒂的笑着祝福了。只是不知道高瀚宇的粉丝是脑回路不一般呢还是心太大，他们对于他有个女儿这件事不但接受异常良好，甚至还有一些人开始骄傲的以他女儿奶奶的身份自居。

弄得他每次窥屏都不想承认那些人是他的粉丝。

高瀚宇现在正一脸愧疚的抱着个等人高的熊娃娃，蹑手蹑脚地推开了虚掩着的房门在门口探头探脑。

前两天他突然接到了个试镜的机会。因为机会难得，他马上二说不说的打飞的去见组了。只是因为时间太赶，高瀚宇还没来得及和小朋友道别就去赶飞机了不说，还同时鸽了周末的游乐园之约。惹得刚睡醒就没看见爸爸的人委委屈屈的和亲奶奶投诉了他一顿，并且单方面的宣布和他冷战。

啊！他女儿怎么可以这么可爱？！

在确认了房间里背对着他的小女孩完全没发现自己的存在后，他鬼鬼祟祟的靠近对方，小心翼翼的缩短了彼此间的距离，直到女孩伸手可及后，他才放下了手里的熊娃娃，突然冲上前把小女孩一把抱起然后转了个圈圈，喊道：“surprise！！静晞有没有想爹地啊？”

突然腾空飞起来的高静晞先是尖叫了一下，然后发现抱着自己的是许久没见的亲爹后，就直接抱着他的脖子咯咯地笑了起来。结果下一秒，她突然想起她现在还在和高瀚宇冷战呢，马上就板着脸，故作严肃的道：“说，最近去哪里鬼混了？”

鬼混？？

高静晞这话谁教你的？

爸爸不记得有这么教过你啊！

高瀚宇沉重的放下了高静晞，缓缓的跪倒在地上，双手还按着胸口，呈西子捧心状。他幽幽的开口：“静晞怎么能这么说爸爸呢？太伤爸爸的心了。爸爸这是在为了我们的将来努力啊。”

他就差没挤出几滴泪来增加戏剧效果了。

高静晞被高瀚宇浮夸的演技惹得一秒破功，她噗嗤一声的笑了出来，小小的脸蛋上还有个可爱的小酒窝:“爸爸你演技不行啊。再这样下去可就要没戏演了都！”

“呜哇！”高瀚宇被打击的直接趴在了地上，“没戏拍了就要养不起静晞了，这可怎么办才好啊？”

“没关系！”高静晞拍拍胸脯，“我可以养爸爸！”

她最近都有在帮奶奶洗碗和叠被子，赚了不少钱呢。

“所以爸爸可以不用再那么辛苦啦！”

高静晞躺在了他身边，高瀚宇大手一捞就把小不点捞进了怀里。他用力的亲了小静晞的脸蛋好几下，边亲还边挠她痒痒，亲得小女孩是咯咯的直笑。

站在门口打算叫他们出来吃饭的高妈妈看着在地上打滚的一大一小，有点无奈的上前踹了高瀚宇的屁股一脚，然后让他们去洗手准备吃饭。

于是迅速整理好的高瀚宇和高静晞两父女现在正乖乖的坐在餐桌前等开饭。高妈妈把最后一道汤也端上桌之后才脱了围裙，坐在了他们对面，边吃边问:“小宇啊，这次试镜结果怎么样？”

“感觉不是很乐观。”他耸了耸肩，“不过我遇到另一个普通话都说不利索的香港导演，他说我很适合演他的男主角诶。”

高瀚宇一边喂着自己女儿吃饭，一边把试镜的经过当成了趣闻说给妈妈听。

对于自己的女儿，高瀚宇其实很愧疚。毕竟他的生活也不算规律，每次赶拍起来都是没日没夜的。再加上他为了给家里人更好的生活，几乎都是无缝进组，这么一来二往的，他和孩子相处的时间就少了。这造成小静晞有点没安全感，也比同年龄的孩子更早熟。

所以只要有时间，他凡事都会尽量亲力亲为。

听完了他的话，王小红女士一秒抓住了重点:“诶... 不是，你说这是双男主的刑侦戏？那另一个男主是谁啊？是alpha，beta还是omega啊？人好不好相处？”

希望不是alpha，听说alpha演员最爱欺压beta演员了。

高瀚宇打断了自家老妈连珠带炮的问题，无所谓的回答:“不知道诶，导演说他还没找到另一个人。”

不过不怕啦！他相信以他的热情，冰山都能给他整融化了。

就这样，在熟读了剧本，把原著刷了不下三遍之后，高瀚宇把包袱款一款，就直接携老妈孩子一起去了深圳拍戏了。

然后他就真遇到了名字带冰的高冷alpha搭档一枚。

不过没想到的是，慢慢相处下来，他发现他和季肖冰之间的默契简直好到仿佛浑然天成。每每高瀚宇刚说了第一句，季肖冰就能自然而然的把第二句接下去。

让他感动得就差没抱着他高歌一曲相逢恨晚了。

而且老实说，面对着季肖冰那张脸，高瀚宇承认他还是有点小心思的。只是季肖冰美则美矣，但怎么说还是个alpha，比起他这个硬邦邦没味道的beta，他估计还是更喜欢香喷喷还身娇体软易推倒的omega吧？更不要说他们之间还横着个高静晞呢。

唉，他一定只把他当兄弟了。

“静晞啊...”高瀚宇把孩子抱在腿上，“你想不想爸爸给你找多一个爸爸或者妈妈啊？”

这么重要的事当然要先征求孩子的意见啦。

自诩为新世纪开明好家长的高瀚宇如是说道。

高静晞最近在剧组里扎了个小角色。因为之前安排好的小演员突然急性盲肠炎入院，为了不影响拍摄的进度，无奈之下高瀚宇只能让从小和他一起混迹各大剧组的高静晞顶替上。而小静晞真不愧是他亲生的。小朋友不单在演戏上有极高的天赋——这点还是施磊导演亲口认证的，并且还靠着撒娇卖萌迅速的取代了她亲爹的位置成为了剧组的团宠，每次出现都有人抢着给她塞零食。

高静晞在听完了老爸的话后，捧着热牛奶喝了一口，目光随着高瀚宇的眼神一路从他脸上延伸到一旁正和助理低声交谈的季肖冰身上，然后再回到了自家亲爹身上。她在心里翻了个白眼，说:“嗯... 找个人照顾你也好啊。”

高静晞，你刚刚啧了一声吧？别以为他没听到！

“那么...”他又问，“我的公主殿下喜欢怎么样的人呢？”

高静晞三口两口的把热牛奶喝完:“要对奶奶和静晞好，最重要的是对爸爸好就可以了。”

她打着哈欠在高瀚宇怀里蹭了蹭，调整了个舒服的姿势后就迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，完全不管高瀚宇听完她的回答后一脸纠结的样子。

所以，他这是可以开始追季肖冰了吗？

而另一边的季肖冰就更纠结了。

他虽然在和助理说着话，但眼角的余光还是会时不时的飘向不远处拍着孩子背，轻声哄她入睡的高瀚宇身上，弄得助理一句话得重复三次他才能记得住。

季肖冰人生的前30几年是不相信一见钟情的。

不过在见到高瀚宇的第一秒后，他不但相信了一见钟情，甚至还坚信了他们可以长相厮守。

在确定了自己是真的喜欢上高瀚宇之后，季肖冰发挥了天蝎座与生俱来的侦查能力，花了一个晚上的时间在网上把高瀚宇的老底都趴了个底朝天。拜他出道早所赐，网上的资料都很齐全。只是关于高静晞的另一位家长，虽然粉丝们和营销号都众说纷纭，但实际上都只是猜测，根本就没有实锤。再加上高瀚宇那时候也没有和谁走得很近，这也让他女儿的身世显得更加神秘了。

目前唯一已知的，就是高瀚宇还是单身这一项了。只是就现在的情况来说，他也不清楚高瀚宇对他到底是个什么想法。毕竟他现在连高瀚宇是直是弯，喜欢alpha，beta还是omega这些最基本的资料都还没有搞清楚。

这一边季肖冰还沉浸在自己的思绪里不可自拔，另一边的高瀚宇在把孩子交给老妈后，却径直的朝着季肖冰走去:“大爷，想啥呢？那么入神？”

季肖冰被突然出现的高瀚宇吓了一跳，差点打翻了手里握着的枸杞红枣茶。他轻咳了声缓解尴尬后，下意识的说道:“没想什么，静晞呢？”

这么猜来猜去也没什么意思。要不他干脆直接问高瀚宇？

“我妈带静晞回房间睡午觉去了。”高瀚宇接过助理递来的冰美式吸了一大口，“反正接下来都没她的戏份了。”

季肖冰沉吟:“哦... 这样啊！”

问还是不问，这还真是个千古的难题啊。他总不能劈头就问人喜不喜欢他吧？

太不矜持了。

高瀚宇被他今天反常的举止给弄懵圈了，他皱着眉头瞥了对方一眼，斟酌一下后才说:“诶，不是... 大爷你今天怎么了？ 怎么有点... 怪怪的？”

不会是生病了吧？

他伸手打算探探季肖冰的额头，却被他阻止了。季肖冰握着他的手，抬眸看了高瀚宇一眼，咬了咬牙，有点破罐破摔的说:“——你觉得xx女明星怎么样？”

就是问出口的问题有点不是那么一回事啊...

高瀚宇明显被问得一愣。

XX女明星？就是最近很红的那个alpha女明星？

“呃...”他挠挠头，“就... 还不错，很漂亮啊...”

这不是季肖冰第一次问他这种问题了。只是上次问的是一个omega男歌手，上上一次是个beta女演员，再上上次是个omega女偶像。

所以，他这是担心他单亲带娃太辛苦，打算帮他牵红线吗？

唉，他果然还是把他当兄弟了啊。

听到了高瀚宇的回答，季肖冰低头沉思，手却还是紧抓着对方的手腕不放。

他在脑海中把高静晞和之前几位高瀚宇都说不错的艺人进行了交叉对比，发现无一例外的都有双好看的猫唇。

看样子高瀚宇喜欢这一类型的啊。

所以说，他的情敌到底是哪一位呢？？？

TBC


End file.
